Her Five-Year Voyage
by Banner'sBaby98
Summary: When Arya Uhura stows away aboard the Enterprise, she has no idea what she's getting into. Set post-Into Darkness. Rated M for future chapters.


Chapter One

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything except my OC, Arya Uhura.**

"Arya Uhura! Get up! We're going to be late!" Nyota yelled down the hallway_. I swear_, she thought. _Her father's mind and my speed of getting up in the morning were _not_ a good genetic match._ Then, she saw her daughter flying down the stairs like a bat out of Hell. "I'm ready! Hang on! Don't leave without me!" Then, she tripped over the first landing of the staircase and smacked her face right into the wall. "Oh my God! Arya!" Her mother said when she saw the green-red colored blood seep from her child's nose. "What happened?" Spock said unhurriedly as he walked inside the house, having heard the noise from outside. "Oh, God. Are you alright?" He ran to Arya, catching her as she passed out.

"She's waking up," Arya heard a nurse say. She sat bolt-upright in search of her parents, only to find that they were not in her room. Immediately, she recognized her room to be in St. Mary's Hospital. "Where are my parents?" She asked the nurse. A puzzled look crossed her face, and she replied, "Honey, they left almost as soon as you got here. _No,_ she thought. _They did not just leave me here at the hospital to go take a friggin-assed five-year voyage into space without so much as a note!_ But as she looked around the room, she realized that indeed they had.

Montgomery Scott is patrolling the engineering supply room for any boxes that his team failed to open, and so far, has discovered none. "Ha! You owe me a twenty, McGavock," he says to himself as he finally discovers an open box. Upon, further inspection of said box, he discovers that it is filled with foam squares, but very few of them. And even fewer are not drenched in a greenish-red liquid. "Whatever you are, show yourself!" He yells, setting his phaser to 'stun'. He turns on his flashlight, and begins a search of the room. After a minute or two, his light hits something, and he automatically fires the phaser, not realizing that what he has just discovered is not a 'what', but a 'who'.

Arya Uhura wakes up in a strange place. It is filled with what appears to be medical staff. Then, a man starts toward her...well, bed is a bit of an overstatement. "Ah, so you're finally awake. The stowaway," he says. "I'm not a stowaway," she says defensively. He throws her a look. "Okay, I'm a stowaway. But I have a reason to be here," she replies. "Yeah. Why?" She raises an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" "Fine, your choice," he says. "Follow me."

She gets up to follow the man and discovers that her broken nose has been bandaged. She follows him for only a few minutes before she guesses they've arrived at their destination. "Captain Kirk," he says. The man in a big chair in the center of the room. "Yes?" He replied. Then, he saw me. "Who are you?" He asks. "My name is Arya Uhura," I reply. "Daughter of Nyota Uhura and Spock?" He asks, shocked. "Indeed." The entire room turns around to look at me. I have black hair, milky white skin, brown eyes that look almost black from a distance. Like a character from some stupid Japanese video game. "Spock and Uhura, to the bridge," he calls out over the fancy intercom. My parents arrive at once. "Yes, Captain?" My dad says. "Uh, Spock? Would you care to tell me why she is on my ship?" He asks. Spock furrows his eyebrows. "Who, Uhura?" The captain shakes his head. "No, this girl." He says, and my mother and father look down to see me at Bones's side. The shock is evident on my father's face. My mother says forcefully, "Arya! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at a hospital on Earth!" I reply, "Oh, you mean the hospital where the two of you dropped me off, passed-out? And left me? Without a clue as to where you were going, the number for anyone I could call to come get me, or a house key? That hospital? Yeah, I know. Funny how some things-let's say, children, for example?-come back to bite you on the ass when you crap on them, huh?" I shout back vehemently. "Language!" My mother yells back at me. "Oh, pardon me. Also, would you excuse me for thinking that my parents cared enough about me to maybe call Starfleet and tell them that their kid had had an accident and they would be delayed in their arrival instead of leaving her stranded in the middle of a huge city with a bunch of strangers and no way to get home?!" I scream, and run out of the room.

About an hour later, someone knocks on the door of the closet on the engineering deck I found to hide & cry in. When I don't answer, they walk in and find me cowering behind a bunch of boxes and parts. "Come 'ere, you," they say in a Scottish accent. I recognize the voice as male. He offers me a hand, and helps me up. Putting his hand on my shoulder, he takes me back to Medical Bay. I tripped running to the closet, and apparently got a bigger cut on my arm than I thought. "I found something," he says, talking to Bones. "There you are, kid! Where the hell have you been?" He asks. "She likes the supply closets in engineering," the guy replies. "Christ. How many accidents are you planning on having?" Bones asks me, looking down at my arm.

I sit down on the table, and he starts cleaning the gash. "Ow!" I yell. "Sorry, Arya." "It's fine," I say, a little bit of a crack still in my voice from where I had been crying. "You've been crying, huh?" Bones asks. Dammit. "Why do you ask?" I reply as he starts wrapping the cut. "Because I want to know." I sigh. "Maybe I was." Bones gets through bandaging me, and says, "Arya, they do love you. Sure, they made a mistake, but they still care." I nod. "I know. That's not it. I know they love me and I know they didn't mean to make me feel like they did, it's just…you know, they did, and it's not okay. I'm not okay with it. And then, they don't even want to acknowledge that they were in the wrong." I shake my head, and walk out of Med-Bay.

I have no idea where I'm going to go once I'm out of Med-Bay. I decide on the engineering deck, just because Scotty is down there. "Hey," he says when he sees me. "Hey, Scotty! You busy?" He raises his eyebrows at me. "No, why?" I nod. "Because I have an idea. Come here."


End file.
